Christmas at the Compound
by Christali
Summary: Sasuke visits his family during the holiday. Told from Hinata and Sasuke's perspectives. Oneshot.


Short oneshot inspired by the cooking going on for the holidays. I am not a fan of Hinata but for some reason this idea just came to me from her and Sasuke's viewpoints.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights go to their respective owners.

 **Christmas at the Compound**

Hinata excused herself from the countertop where Kiba, Naruto, and Sai were watching Sakura roll out dough for noodles while simultaneously trying to stir two pots of gravy at the same time. She made her way down the dim hallway towards the bathroom, Shikamaru and Shino weren't kidding when they said the alcohol would go straight through her. Were it not for Temari and Tenten chanting in unison she probably wouldn't have had so much, but the gathering all their friends and multitude of decorations and ugly Christmas sweaters had put her into a festive mood. Sakura had ensured there was enough eggnog, beer, wine, and liquor to keep that mood going, she had learned from years past that there could never be too much alcohol at a gathering of their group for Christmas. Hinata mused on how much fun everyone was having until she exited the restroom, which was obviously inspired by the clan that previously resided on the property, yet had a very evident Sakura influence. As she turned, she noticed a small glint of moonlight reflecting of something down the corridor. She turned and saw something she never would have expected to see outside of combat: Uchiha Sasuke. He stood there brooding by the open window, which he had evidently climbed into the residence through. Had she not been an acquaintance, she was sure the small glare he was giving her would have been much more fierce, possibly murderous enough to kill. It took her a few moments to come back to reality and realize he was regarding her suspiciously because he was unsure of what, exactly, the Hyuuga heiress was doing in his home.

"Sakura-chan has been hosting a Christmas get-together for a few years." She was a bit embarrassed of how nervous her voice sounded, but she didn't know the Uchiha well enough to not be a bit scared. Hinata pondered the fact that the only real knowledge she had of the Uchiha had come from Sakura's stories, she herself had not spoken more than a dozen words to the man and he less to her. She noticed that Sasuke shifted his focus towards the other end of the hall where the laughter of Gaara, Ino, and Naruto rang out. She took it as a hint to return to her previous activity and leave him be.

As she returned to her stool by the island counter, she wondered if she should inform Sakura that her husband was home for a visit. Everyone knew that Sasuke only made a few visits a year and Sakura had just told her two days ago during her, Sakura, and Ino's weekly lunch together that Sasuke had just visited the previous week. It was unusual for Sasuke to break any of his habits, though the raven-haired woman had a good guess as to why as Sakura moved from behind the counter and over to the over-sized fridge, revealing a very swollen abdomen. Yes, the Uchiha clan matriarch was currently seven months along with the second and third children that would be born to Sasuke and Sakura. A small smile came to Hinata's lips as she watched Sakura call to Chou Chou and Boruto to stop running in the kitchen and living room. _Sasuke must have started visiting more often since Sakura could go into labor very soon._ She realized that action was the sweetest thing she'd probably ever hear of the Uchiha doing. _He probably wants to meet with her on his own terms, I shouldn't interfere._ And with that thought Hinata resumed sipping on her glass of wine, listening to Temari and Sakura chit-chat about Sarada and Shikadai's advanced skills and training.

XXXX

Sasuke paid very little attention to the Hyuuga as she turned and walked back down the hallway to where she came from. He was more focused on the fact that all of the Konoha 11 and the Suna siblings had taken over his house. He lightly sighed and turned towards his daughter's room. _The woman is always trying to make sure everybody gets along, damned civilian sensibility._ He entered the young Uchiha's bedroom and immediately sat down on an oversized, soft recliner Sakura insisted their progeny needed in her living space. Sasuke was always making concessions to his wife's will, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He smirked at the thought of the large smile that always broke out on the pinkette's face when she got her way, he was mature enough now to admit, at least to himself, that he enjoyed seeing her happy and enjoyed being the one that made her happy. After all his years of traveling, he never got tired of coming home to his wife and child to enjoy some quality time with his newly re-forged clan. What he did get tired of was having to deal with interacting with other people during his visits, which is why he almost exclusively visited late at night. With his wife playing hostess he was not about to waltz out into his own living room and join in the crowd, even though no one in his house held a grudge against him for his past and would not have changed their conversations in his presence. Instead he decided to sent a single spike of chakra, he had it very well-disguised up until now, out toward his eldest child. He knew she would recognize what it meant as she had inherited the best of his and Sakura's intelligences.

Less than two minutes after he had signaled her, Sarada entered the room followed closely by his wife. The young girl's expression changed from curiosity to adoration as she ran into his arms. His wife stayed closer to the door as she quietly closed the door behind her, taking in the view of Sasuke and Sarada holding on to each other like they were meeting for the first time. Sasuke slowly released his daughter and looked up to Sakura. So many unspoken words passed between them with just a look. It happened every time they saw each other.

 _I'm sorry, for everything._

 _I know, we're fine. We have and always will make it through together._

 _You know that I love you, right? And that I've missed you beyond what you can imagine._

 _I know, Sasuke._

The feelings were exchanged in a second but in that second they expressed thoughts that they had held on to for over a decade. Sasuke saw the expression of surprise that came over her as he moved over to her with a faster speed than he usually did, wrapping his arm around her waist and cradling her neck as his lips met hers. As he ended the kiss, he moved his hand to her abdomen and nuzzled her neck. He liked to imprint memories such as this in his mind so he had them to comfort him on the open road. A few moments later, Sarada took hold of his and Sakura's hands and led them to the door, urging her father to come spend the holiday surrounded by friends and family. He had told Sarada of his lonely upbringing and she seemed to take it upon herself to force him out of his comfort zone and socialize him. As he placed his hand on the doorknob to open the door he realized that he didn't mind giving into what his family wanted.

Whether this was blessing more for him or for them he didn't know, but he did know he was happy to be at home for Christmas.


End file.
